


Gropey and Bitey

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: This natty little pair of poems tell of two dwarves who were kicked out of the Snow White story. They're not best pleased.The names Gropey and Bitey were generated during a game of Scrabble.





	1. Chapter 1

Gropey and Bitey went to town  
To try and find a lawyer  
They'd been kicked out by Snow White  
And they thought they'd sue her

She thought they were incorrect  
Politically and in practice  
So they'd been chucked out of the group  
It left them feeling fractious

But the lawyers charged too much  
To take this thing to court  
So Gropey and Bitey cursed aloud  
And ditched the legal thought

They chose instead to turn to crime  
And burn their old house Down  
So set about researching arson  
In the library in the town

They used the Google to look stuff up  
A big mistake to make  
As Google snitched and told the cops  
They'd been caught within a day

So now they've got to court at last  
But not the way they liked  
So now this sorry tale must end  
As I don't know what to write.


	2. Gropey And Bitey Were Very Angry Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same story as chapter 1, just more song-like.

Gropey and Bitey were very angry dwarves  
They had been chucked right out of the gang  
Snow White had taken over and didn't like their style   
The door had slammed behind them with a bang

They took it in to town to get an opinion  
Litigation seemed to be the way to go  
They found a firm that said they would take on any case  
But The lawyer wouldn't touch it with a 10 foot pole

They are hacked off, they are annoyed  
They want bring that Snow White down  
They're gonna see their, old gang destroyed  
They won't be treated like some punk-ass clowns

So the legal plan has gone out the window   
A better scheme will have to be hatched  
Maybe they could destroy the cottage  
Be a shame if someone went and torched the thatch 

So they lurched off down to the local library  
Find out how to best carry out this op.  
But they looked up arson methods on the internet  
And got flagged up and then collared by the cops

The plan was down the drain  
Cos they didn't use their brains  
It was such a shame  
That they couldn't light the flames  
Now they'd get some fame  
And be declared insane

Gropey and Bitey were now in their own cells  
They won't be bringing that Snow White down  
Foiled,they can't destroy their old gang  
Turns out they were simply punk-ass clowns


End file.
